


Elegance of Liquid Gold

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, SteveTonyTober2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: It's the night before their wedding and Tony tries to teach Steve how to dance.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Elegance of Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 11: Elegance
> 
> Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this since yesterday. I had a photoshooting and didn't find the time to write. Gomenasai!! Please enjoy this piece of pure fluff as apology.
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language so please excuse typos or spelling errors

“You're doing good, Steve. Come on, one more time!” Tony brushed his thumb over Steve's shoulder when they continued to swing together.

“I feel like a fool. I'm really bad at this, Tony. I'm gonna embarrass both of us tomorrow.” Steve stared down at his feet, trying to keep up with his fiance's secure steps, but failing.

It was nearing 11 pm and the two of them were not in bed but in the small kitchen of their apartment. It was raining outside, pouring like there was no tomorrow. The radio in the corner was playing an old love song and the scenery was illuminated by the yellow lights of the kitchen lamps.

It was the day before Steve would finally marry his dearest friend and the man he trusted most, and he still didn't get the hang of dancing. He was stepping on Tony's toes constantly, but his lover only laughed and squeezed his fingers in support. Their tuxedos – white with blue as an accent color for Steve and a matching white and red one for Tony – were hanging in their bedroom and the thought of finally being able to call Tony his husband made him so nervous that he could have skipped taking dancing lessons altogether because it felt like he'd never danced before.

Watching Tony as he moved in his arms like he'd never done anything else in his life was like falling in love again. The dark close-fitting shirt he wore, accentuated his lean figure and highlighted strong muscles and tendons. His tanned skin and dark eyes and hair seemed to glow, and his movements were so fluid that it was like watching liquid gold incarnated.

“Steve? Why did you stop?” Tony whispered and the sound broke Steve from his reverie.

He blinked and noticed that he had indeed stopped moving and had just watched Tony instead.

A soft smile took over his features and he pulled Tony close, catching him after a quick swirl in his strong arms. Steve linked his fingers over the small of his lover's back and instantly Tony's arms came up to rest around Steve's neck. With an amused but fond huff the dark wild mop of hair rested on the soldier's chest. The last tunes of the song were coming from the radio and the two of them simply stood there in their kitchen and swayed to the music.

Steve buried his nose in Tony's hair and inhaled his unique scent. The shorter man giggled and nuzzled his strong neck in response, placing a chaste kiss on his collarbone.

“I love you, Tony. So much. I want you to know that.” The soldier spoke in hushed tones. He didn't want to break the magical bubble that they were currently floating in.

“I know, you big puppy.” Tony's fingers played unconsciously with the short blonde strands in his neck. “I love you too. Can't wait to call you my husband after tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. I needed this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
